


lavender skin.

by cinamoroll



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bottom Moon Taeil, Exhibitionism, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinamoroll/pseuds/cinamoroll
Summary: Johnny's on a business call but Taeil is extremely horny.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 60





	lavender skin.

Johnny’s surprised when Taeil enters his study with his hair damp from his shower, his skin pink, and wearing nothing but an oversized, thin, gray shirt. His expression would have made Taeil laugh if he weren’t so horny and if his dick wasn’t bouncing and rubbing against the soft material of the cotton shirt. 

Johnny’s on the phone and he looks like he’s been on it for a while judging by the annoyed look in his eyes, but that all disappears once his gaze directs over to his almost naked boyfriend. 

“What--” Johnny mouths, but Taeil’s already making his way to the younger man with determination. 

“Younghoo, I’m horny. Get off the phone,” he says, eyes trying to convey the inner turmoil he’s feeling. Johnny twirls the chair to face him as Taeil approaches the man, and the older uses that as an opportunity to climb into the businessman’s lap and latch his hungry lips to the younger’s neck.

Johnny just came home from work and Taeil missed his greeting because he was in the shower to distract himself from the erection he’s been dealing with for the past hour. He’d been toweling himself off when he heard Johnny drop something in his office. He stopped whatever he was doing and put on the poor excuse of a shirt to show a bit of decency. 

“Excuse me for a bit,” Johnny says into his phone. He covers the receiver's end of the cell before grabbing a fistful of Taeil’s hair and tugging him off his neck. “Taeil, you’re drenched. This outfit’s expensive.”

Taeil offended that that’s all he cares about, pouts and glares at the man.

“Who cares, you have millions of the outfits exactly like these. Now fuck me.”

“What’s gotten into you? Are you in heat like a little bitch?”

Taeil grunts at the dirty name-calling, and shoves his nose into the crook of Johnny’s neck again. He smells so good like a musky cologne and body wash. It clashes with his fruity body wash that he makes Johnny buy him but the difference makes him hornier.

He wants this so bad. 

“I just missed you and you forgot to buy batteries for my vibrator, you jerk.”

Johnny rolls his eyes but trails his free hand down Taeil’s back and under his shirt, fingers pressing strained touches on his washed lavender skin. 

Johnny raises the phone back to his ear and apologizes for the slight inconvenience. Taeil’s not impressed, and he’s still needy, so he lifts the hem of his shit up so his cock is exposed, and hooks the hem over his erection. The cool air makes his dick twitch, and it feels good to have some fresh air on his groin.

“--Yes, I’ve checked the statistics multiple times with the leader,” Johnny frowns into his cell. Taeil licks wet stripes over Johnny’s neck and ruts down against his crotch, his bottom rubbing enthusiastically on Johnny’s growing erection. The smooth, yet the superficial feel of Johnny’s work pants rubbing against the bottom of his balls and his hole is delicious, and he whines as he twists his hips up to a rhythm.

Taeil detaches his mouth from Johnny’s neck to smile sweetly at Johnny, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his dress shirt. His fingers ghost over the smooth skin peeking through and he presses kisses there before his hands go further. His fingers undo Johnny’s belt and pop open the button of his pants.

“The first shipment should be released this Wednesday,” Johnny says, though his voice sounds less composed this time. Taeil unzips his pants and palms the cock that’s waiting for him underneath his black boxers. It’s hard enough to strain against the thin material and he slips the hem of the boxers down so it springs out, big and thick. Just how he likes it.

“Keep talking, don’t pay attention to me,” Taeil grins, hands pumping his cock a few times before he slides off Johnny’s lap and wraps his lips around his boyfriend’s dick. Johnny gasps but he covers it up with a cough, apologizing to whoever’s more important than Taeil at the moment. 

“Are you… are you sure you want to move ahead with the plan?” Johnny stutters, his free hand resting at the back of Taeil’s head and guiding him through the rough motions.

Taeil loves blowing Johnny because his cock’s just the perfect thickness where it doesn't fuck up his jaw, and it’s long enough to make him choke and tear up. The head of his dick is already jamming at the back of his throat, and he hiccups and swallows around the length. Previous partners always praised his blowjob skills, and he prides himself on his many talents. 

When the length can’t fit into his mouth, he eagerly strokes with his small, soft hands. He has to use both because they’re tiny-- he can’t even hold a microphone because they’re too small. Johnny likes his hands though, and Taeil likes being complimented by Johnny, so he doesn’t mind. 

“Great, so tomorrow I’ll present my proposal to the board,” Johnny continues, head lolling back when Taeil gags around his dick. Taeil pulls away from the length and a pool of salvia mixed with precum runs down the shaft then onto his fingers. He engulfs Johnny again, his throat uncontrollably making wet, slurping noises.

Johnny says something that Taeil doesn’t care about and Taeil pulls off his cock again, his hands enclosing around the base. He moans as he kisses down the slick shaft, the smooth surface rubbing against his cheeks and leaving salvia. Taeil licks at the base and sucks on the man’s balls before kissing back up and slapping the cock against his lips.

He makes a show of smacking his lips around Johnny’s cock and slapping the member against his pout knowing it drives him crazy. He climbs onto his lap and leans into Johnny’s free ear. 

“I already prepped myself in the shower,” he whispers, before guiding the head of the cock to his impatient hole, and sinking down on the rod. 

Johnny’s at a loss of words now and Taeil can hear the man on the other line asking if he’s still there. Taeil gasps as he feels his dick enter his hole, and although he can’t get it in fast enough. It feels terribly good to finally have Johnny's cock inside him after waiting for hours, and he almost cums right there at the sensation.

“Fuck, youngho, get off the phone,” he growls, settling his legs into a more comfortable position before lifting himself up. He slams back down, shoving the member deep inside his hole. 

He can feel his shirt slide off one of his shoulders, the cloth is rubbing against his nipples and it feels too heavenly to take off. The hem has draped over his cock again so he reaches down and frees his prick, hands around the base. 

“Thank you, President Yang. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Johnny breathes before ending the call and throwing his phone on the desk.

“Finally--”

Johnny wraps his arms around Taeil’s back and lifts him up. Without leaving Taeil’s tightness, he slams the older man against his desk and hitches Taeil’s flexible leg over his shoulder. The position allows for deeper penetration and Taeil claws at the desk in desperation. 

“You’re such a needy fucking whore,” Johnny growls into Taeil’s ear. “You couldn’t wait until I finished talking with my boss to bounce on my dick, could you?”

“Nope,” Taeil cries, arms wrapping around Johnny’s neck as he starts pounding into him. There are papers poking him but Taeil doesn’t care as he begs for more. 

“Yes, yes, please, I need this,” Taeil whimpers, eyes rolling to the back of his head as Johnny drills into his prostate. The force in which he's fucking him makes it hard for him to breathe, and Taeil grabs onto the blonde locks of Johnny’s head.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Johnny groans, dipping down to kiss and nibble at Taeil’s jaw. Taeil keens as Johnny sucks on the expanse of his throat, and he’s about to reach down to jack himself off because he’s close, when the phone beside him starts buzzing. 

“God,” Taeil cries, his hands blindly searching for the annoying device. He finds it quickly and he’s about to throw it across the room when Johnny’s hands cover his hand and snatches it. “Are you fucking kidding me?” he whines, chest heaving as Johnny stills his hips. 

“It’s Jaehyun, We’re working on the proposal together. It’ll take one second, illie,” Johnny says, thumb hovering over the button. He looks at Taeil’s adorable pissed-off pout and chuckles, leaning down to kiss it away. Taeil’s not having it and turns his head to the side so Johnny kisses his cheek instead. 

“Stop acting like a bay and give me a moment.”

Johnny straightens up and accepts the call, his cock still inside Taeil and their sweaty bodies still plastered to one another. He’s breathing heavily but Taeil can see the effort he’s putting trying to calm himself down.

“Jaehyun, I’m sorry but I can’t… Sure, what do you need?”

Taeil sighs as he watches Johnny talk about the final adjustments of their shared proposal. Johnny tries to push a piece of his wet fringe from his face but Taeil smacks his hand away, keeping up the stubborn front.

“I just had a talk with president Yang about our presentation.”

Taeil sighs again and peeks over at his lover before raising his arm and draping it over his eyes. He’s about to sigh again when suddenly he gets the urge to sneeze. 

“I reserved a meeting--shit--”

Johnny’s hand suddenly flies over to grab Taeil’s hip, stilling his convulsion. His hole feels tense, and Taeil can sense how tight he is around Johnny’s dick. Taeil pretends he doesn’t know what’s bothering Johnny, tilting his neck to the side and narrowing his eyes. 

“Sorry, I just...I was putting something away and hurt myself,” Johnny stutters, grip tightening on Taeil’s hip when Taeil reaches up and plays with the younger’s nipple. He squeezes his hole around Johnny’s cock again, urging the man to hurry. When Johnny’s breath hitches, he clenches once more, enjoying the businessman’s attempts at keeping a straight voice. 

“This isn’t the best time. I-I’ll call you later,” Johnny grits out, ending the call and throwing it somewhere. Taeil blinks at him, Johnny glares at him. “You couldn’t let me talk to Jaehyun for one second.”

Taeil squeezes around Johnny again and begins writhing his body, trying to slide himself up and down. 

“I’ve been waiting for over an hour,” Taeil points out, wrapping his legs around Johnny’s waist and trying to push him deeper inside. “Hurry.”

Johnny starts to slide in and out again, though he’s making more of an effort to pummel the sweet button inside him instead of fucking into him blindly. Taeil hugs Johnny closer to his body, eyes shutting as his own cock hardens again.

“Faster, faster,” he pleads, and Johnny pulls out. Before Taeil can protest, Johnny flips him so he’s facing the desk and his hands are planted on the wood. Johnny enters him again, this time setting a frantic pace. His hands found his way onto Taeil’s hips, setting the speed, using the older man’s momentum to fuck into him. Thick sounds of skin slapping skin, and Taeil keens as Johnny keeps this up.

“I’m… I’m going to cum,” Taeil screams, his wobbly hands reaching down to pump his dick Johnny wraps his forearm around Taeil’s midsection to keep the brutal fucking, but replaces his hand around Taeil’s erection. The rapid pounding of his prostate paired with Johnny’s hands around the sensitive tip of his cock proves too much for him.

Taeil stops breathing as his orgasm takes over, his knees losing strength to keep him up. He spurts his seed all over the front of Johnny’s desk. He feels guilty for a second but then Johnny’s moaning in his ear, warning that he’s about to cum as well.

“Cum in my mouth,” Taeil breathes, slapping Johnny’s hands away from his sensitive dick before dropping to the floor. 

He looks up at Johnny’s towering body to lock eyes with him. He wraps his tiny hands around Johnny’s hot cock, before sucking on the shiny tip. He strokes the shaft as he sinks his throat down the length, trying to shove as much of it into his mouth as his gagging reflex allows. His eyes water and his jaw start to hurt but he really wants the taste of Johnny’s cum on his tongue. 

“Fuck,” Johnny curses, grabbing the hairs at the back of Taeil’s head and lifting him off of his dick a little. Taeil’s throat is filled with Johnny’s seed. He keeps pumping as he pops off the younger’s dick, closing his eyes as the remaining spurts are released onto his face. It’s so warm and slick but he likes the feeling of Johnny’s spunk on his skin. 

Johnny continues to lazily jerk the remnants of his cum on Taeil’s lips, and he kisses each droplet. 

“Can we go another round in the shower?” Taeil asks, his lips suckling on the shaft of Johnny’s softening rock.

“Can I get out of my clothes first?” Johnny questions and Taeil grins in response.

“Sure. I’ll set it up.”

Taeil pushes himself off of his knees and gives Johnny a quick kiss before bounding off towards the bathroom. He can feel the hem of his shirt grazing his naked ass and wonders if Johnny’s enjoying the view.

“Don’t take too long!” Taeil shouts, leaving the bathroom door open and turning on the faucet. The bathtub fills with hot water, and Taeil drops in a bit of lavender oil into the tub. He likes having sex in scented bath water--it makes the whole scene feel romantic.

He’s leaning over to grab a jar of bath salts when he feels a pair of lips kiss at his lower back. Goosebumps appear on his skin as the soft touch makes him shiver, and he turns around. Johnny’s already hard again, judging by how it’s sticking straight up and rubs at Taeil’s stomach. Taeil lets Johnny kiss his mouth, giggling when the younger lifts the hem of his shirt and squeezes his ass. 

“You have the cutest ass,” Johnny coos against Taeil’s lips.

“I know,” Taeil says, smiling coyly and turning around. He bends over and grabs onto the edge of the bathtub, slightly spreading his legs and showing off his hole. 

Johnny wraps his arms around Taeil and kisses his neck before helping the older man into the bathtub. Johnny settles into the water first, and Taeil promptly sits on his stomach.

“It smells good, huh? I put lavender oil and bath salts.”

“Mmm, it does smell good, baby. Can’t wait to smell it on you later when we go to bed.”

Taeil sighs as he settles into Johnny’s side, occasionally kissing his wet lips. After a long moment of relishing each other’s presence and making out, Taeil climbs onto Johnny’s stomach again and starts rutting against his cock. It hardens up and Johnny moans as the water sloshes to the rhythm of Taeil’s motion.

Taeil dips down to kiss Johnny again, grunting as the man fists his cock and starts pumping it. He’s about to suggest he rides Johnny’s dick until there’s a faint ringing of a phone call from the study. Taeil stares down at Johnny but the younger male ignores it, instead choosing to tease Taeil’s loose hole with the tip of his cock.

“Let it go to voicemail. Why don’t you bounce on my dick like you did before?”

Whoever’s calling can wait. Taeil waited way longer.

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/qsuhs)


End file.
